One And Only Shot
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: Prussia tells Italy that only he knows how to please Germany, and Italy is eager to know. GRAPHIC GUY ON GUY ON GUY SLASH. M FOR A GODDAMN REASON. DON'T MOAN ABOUT THE CONTENT, I AM WARNING YOU NOW!


**Hi! This was written especially for VVrules21... but you can read it too. xD**

**-I was told it was taken off because I did not give a proper warning of the content.**

**So here it is:**

******WARNING WARNING: THIS IS SLASH**

**THIS STORY IS PURE SEX, IT IS A GRAPHIC THREESOME BETWEEN LUDWIG FELICIANO AND GILBERT. HOWEVER I WAS CAREFUL TO NOT INCLUDE ANY ACTUAL INCEST**

**IT ALSO INCLUDES SWEARING.**

**IS THAT ENOUGH FUCKING WARNING FOR YOU?**

**Seriously! I have a story with a gang rape in it and THIS gets taken off? This is one of my nicer stories! This one is one of my sweeter stories.**

**It is also a gift for one of my best friends who was having a rough day, so I would like it if you didn't take it off again...**

**WARNING CONCLUDED, STORY FOLLOWS:**

"Ludwig!" Feliciano screeched happily as he skipped through the door, slamming it closed behind him, "I bought you a present!"

The small man rushed into the living-room, casting his eyes to the black leather chair that usually held his boyfriend and frowning when he saw it was not occupied.

"Hallo, Feli," a tough voice growled from the opposing sofa, Feliciano moved his gaze, smiling at the sight of Ludwig's brother.

"Gil! How are you?" he asked effervescently, placing the paper bag he had been holding on Ludwig's chair.

The light-blonde man shrugged, "Better for seeing you."

Feliciano's smile twitched a little, a light blush appearing on his face, "Where is Ludwig?" he asked briskly, brushing off Gilbert's comment.

"He's upstairs," Gilbert grunted with a twitch of his head, "Having a shower," He turned his head back to Feliciano, a smile wide on his face, "He said you're having a 'big night'," he let out a growled chuckle, and pointed to the bag, "Is that what that is for?"

Feliciano's eyes moved to the bag, and he blushed again, biting his lip slightly, "Uh, yes."

"Let me see," Gilbert commanded, getting to his feet. Feliciano grabbed the bag again, holding it behind his back.

"No, I- This is for Ludwig," he stuttered, his blush growing deeper.

Gilbert chuckled again, "Yes and I'm his brother, I have a right to know his business."

Gilbert reached around the smaller man, grabbing for the bag, Feliciano trying frantically to keep it out of his vast reach, "Not this, I-"

He squeaked as Gilbert snatched the bag away, and pulled it open, tittering at the contents, holding the bag in one hand and holding Feli's struggling mass away with the other, "Oh, that I think he'll like… the blue thing though? That's not his taste, more mine… I might take that."

Feliciano frowned, stopping his attempts at reaching the bag, "…How do you know what he likes?"

Gilbert scoffed, "I'm his brother; I know everything about him."

Feliciano's frown deepened, and he pursed his lips slightly, doubting that the brother would know more than the lover, "Even about-"

"Yes, even about he thing he does with his toes… you're acting as if I didn't sleep in the same room as him for… years." Gilbert shook his head, mumbling something in his native tongue, he pulled a blue object from the bag, "And I _know_ that he will think this is too weird."

Feliciano pouted, "I thought he would like it."

Gilbert waved his hand dismissively, "Nein, nein." He pulled the other object, a clear one, from the paper bag, "This one he'll like… As long as you suck on it first."

"…What?" Feliciano said, his tone filled with confusion, looking at the object.

Gilbert chuckled, and held up a finger, "Watch," he smirked. He lifted the object to his mouth, sliding it down his throat, sticking his tongue slowly out as he did, he held out his hand in a 'tahdah' like motion.

"Was is das?" Ludwig's voice rang loudly behind them.

Feliciano turned, smiling widely, "Oh, Luddy," he said happily, "Gil was just showing me how I should please you."

Ludwig frowned, "You already please me, Feliciano… there's no need to ask _my brother_."

Gilbert pulled the long object from his mouth and wiped his lips with the back of his hand, "Oh shush Ludwig… You know seeing that has turned you on, don't lie."

Ludwig frowned, his face blushing a deep red, "Nein, I-"

"Aww, Luddy!" Feliciano cooed, lifting himself onto his tiptoes to give the man a kiss, "Look at you…"

Gilbert laughed loudly, pointing at the German man, "Yes, look! Mein frikken gott, Ludwig… That was fast!"

Feliciano squeaked happily, "Ludwig, maybe you should sit down."

Gilbert scoffed and laughed again, "Nein, if you want to please him you get on your knees, Italian!"

Gilbert's laugh grew louder as Feliciano knelt down; the look on Ludwig's face was priceless.

"Feliciano you get to your feet now!" Ludwig said loudly, though he made no attempt to move away as the smaller man inched closer.

"But why, if Gilbert can help then we should let him, yes?"

"NEIN!" Ludwig shouted.

"JA!" Gilbert shouted in return, "Do it Feliciano, he'll thank you."

Feliciano smiled at the thought of something Ludwig liked so much that he was ashamed.

"Pull down his trousers, and preform oral sex…" Gilbert said gently, "It's what he wants, really."

Ludwig growled with angst, but again made no move to stop his boyfriend as the man pulled down his trousers and exposed his already hard member.

Gilbert chuckled and watched as Feliciano began to move his tongue over Ludwig's soft skin, his face began to grow hot at the sight of it, "Ah, yes, you tease him," he chuckled, "I can tell by his face that he likes that."

Feliciano turned his head to the older man, smiling happily, "It's what I normally do."

Gilbert frowned, "Well don't stop to talk, your mouth has more important duties at this moment."

Gilbert walked slowly to his brother's side, smirking at the younger man, stopping inches from him, "Yes, I can see you're enjoying that."

He smiled widely as he watched Ludwig squirm, stuttering out half-words and tightening his fists as Feliciano lapped at him, "I w-will…"

Gilbert chuckled, "I bet you will."

Ludwig moaned loudly, trying his hardest not to show his full pleasure as Feliciano took the full length into his mouth, "M-Mein…"

Feliciano smiled into the member as he slid it down his throat, looking up and watching as the brothers glared at each other, noticing the Gilbert seemed to be becoming aroused too.

He absentmindedly lifted his hand and began pawing as the cloth covering Gilbert's groin, the man groaning at the gentle touch, feeling his head spin slightly. All he'd had was that and he already wanted to flip the small boy over, how was Ludwig able to hold himself back this long? Gilbert could see the man's eyes growing fuzzy, his face gleaming red with lust and pleasure.

Feliciano moaned as he felt Ludwig's length jerk in his mouth, and heard the man let out a growl of lust-filled anger. It seemed, again, he was pretending not to like it because he thought it was shameful.

"Feli-Feliciano…" Ludwig groaned, looking down between the pawing hand and the smaller man's mouth as it enveloped his member.

"Keep going Feli, until he cannot stand it," Gilbert moaned, dropping his hand to his own trousers and exposing himself, letting Feliciano's hand take a firm hold of him, gasping slightly as the man began to pump him.

Ludwig groaned, his mouth lulling open as he watched his boyfriend fondled the other man. He lowered his hand and dug his fingers into Feliciano's hair, grabbing it and aiding the man's movements, his mind fuzzy with pleasure.

He felt Gilbert's hand cup his face, a finger running over his lips, he kissed at it automatically, then heard the man's voice ring through him, "How much more can you stand…?"

He growled deeply, grabbing Feliciano's hair tightly and pulling the man from his member. He pulled Feliciano to his feet and forced their mouths together in a tongue filled and passionate kiss. Ludwig's breath hitching at the taste of himself on the other man's lips.

"I think he's had enough…" Gilbert groaned, biting his lip gently as he watched their exchange, taking Feliciano's hand in his and moving it forcefully along his own length, "Ludwig, you want to flip Feliciano over now, don't you?"

"Ja," Ludwig growled loudly, taking Feliciano roughly by the shoulder and turning him, forcing him over.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano squealed with lust, trying his hardest to keep his hold on the Prussian's length as the German manhandled him, pulling his light coloured trousers down, rubbing against his tight hole.

He let out a moan as Ludwig lowered a hand and began to tease his hole, moving to fondle the smaller man's genitals, then returning to slide his fingers into him, making his noises louder.

Feliciano felt Gilbert move, coming to his head, he felt the man's hand run over his shoulder, down his neck and along his jaw. The man pulled his mouth open and growled out an order, "Take me."

He let his jaw and throat slack as he saw the man's long length come to him, he heard a deep growl come from his boyfriend, and felt the man's finger's quicken inside him.

Ludwig removed his fingers and lifted his hand to his mouth, hacking a large amount of saliva into his hand and rubbing it generously over himself. He watched as Gilbert took his boyfriend, pushing his length into the smaller man's mouth, tipping his head back and moaning as he did.

He pressed his length against the smaller man's hole, feeling the body resist him, moaning as it began to let him in, he moved to the man's hard dick, moving his own hand along it, feeling it twitch as the smaller man groaned into Gilbert's intruding member.

Gilbert dug his hand into Feliciano's hair, pulling him deeper onto the intrusion, panting as the man's moans reverberated through him and the man's tongue lapped at him.

Feliciano could feel his throat twitching at Gilbert's tip, and his body giving in to the joy of his boyfriend, he moaned loudly as Ludwig fully entered him, his eyes rolling back with the sensation, sparks of ecstasy filling him.

Ludwig growled, watching himself enter his boyfriend, the small body complying to his will, the small Italian pushing himself back onto the large intrusion, letting his head be manhandled by Gilbert's hand and his back end be taken by Ludwig's want.

One of his hands moved forward, grasping Gilbert's leg to steady himself, the other moving to his own length and holding Ludwig's hand making him move faster, making him groan with pleasure.

"Oh, Feliciano…" Gilbert moaned, feeling his body beginning to tense at the movements of the man's tongue and lips, the delightful twitching movements the man was forced to make as Ludwig forced himself into him.

Ludwig's thrusts grew faster at the sound of Gilbert's voice saying _his_ boyfriend's name, the man thrusting into _his _boyfriend's mouth.

The thought made his pulse race, made his head spin, made him so hard he couldn't believe it.

He swore loudly, hammering into the smaller man, watching him move beneath him and feeling him twitch in his hand, "Oh…. Feliciano… Ja…"

He could feel tension beginning to grow quickly in his stomach, there was no way he could keep going for much longer. He craned his neck to look at Feliciano's face, hoping to see what was happening.

"Gi-Gilbert, let me see," he said, unnecessarily loud, his nails digging into his boyfriend's hips as the coil of tension in his stomach became more intense.

Gilbert moved himself round, forcing Feliciano's head to turn, Ludwig could see clearly as Gilbert slowly removed his length from Feliciano's mouth, letting the man gasp and moan, a string of spittle still connecting them. After a few seconds he slowly returned the length to the man's mouth, letting him lick and suck at the tip, both moaning as he did.

Ludwig let out a growled 'Ja' as he watched the man's length slip down his boyfriend's throat, the smaller man's eyes widening with pleasure as Ludwig's thrusts grew harder and faster, "F-Feliciano," Ludwig stuttered, almost unable to talk, "L-Look at m-me…"

Ludwig's noises got louder as Feliciano's eyes met his, filled with pleasure, his face red with lust, Ludwig could feel Feliciano jerking violently in his hand, he pumped hard at the object and watched him suck violently at Gilbert's length, the man's moans and grunts filling his head.

Gilbert forced himself down the smaller man's throat, gasping at the sensation, feeling himself reach his edge. "Ready to t-taste me, Feli?" he mumbled quietly, looking down at the man's face, watching him gulp at the intruding object.

Feliciano dug his nails into Gilbert's leg, as he felt the man's length twitching in his mouth, ready to burst, he let out a gentle moan as the man's warm liquid began to fill him mouth, dripping down his throat.

Gilbert screamed, his eyes forcing themselves closed as he exploded into the smaller man, watching the man take his cream. "Swallow it," he growled quietly, smiling widely as the man did what was asked.

Ludwig moaned loudly as he watched the event finish, he growled as Gilbert removed his softening length, and quickly removed himself from Feliciano's hole, making the man scream out. Ludwig turned him and pushed him to the floor, climbing over him and nestling between the man's legs, pushing their lips' together passionately, tasting Gilbert's seed in his partner's mouth, both moaning into their kiss.

He pushed himself into Feliciano's hole again, letting the man scream into his mouth, dropping his hand again to the man's length and pumping it violently, his own ecstasy growing as the smaller man moaned and screamed into their still locked lips.

Gilbert only looked on, his head dizzy, filling with the Italian's screams for Ludwig, begging him to be faster and harder.

Feliciano's head span as Ludwig hammered into him, making sparks of pleasure over take his head, he was no longer aware of what the was screaming, only that he was, he dug his nails into the fuzz of the carpet and moved himself to aid Ludwig's thrusts. He had never seen his boyfriend become so animalistic before; grunts and barks coming from him, his mouth lulling open between their kisses, pounding hard into the smaller body as it began to overflow with ecstasy.

Feliciano let out a last, loud, long scream, biting down on Ludwig's lip as he felt himself tip, pools of white coming from him and dripping down Ludwig's hand.

Feliciano felt himself finish, he took Ludwig's hand and raised it to his mouth, licking himself from the man's fingers.

With this final act Ludwig let himself go, screeching loudly and calling Feliciano's name, pushing him into the floor with hard thrusts. He felt the tension in him come to a head, and explode into bliss, his kisses weakening as he emptied himself into the smaller man.

Feliciano panted into Ludwig's mouth as he felt the man twitching inside him, slowly retracting from his body, he lifted a hand to Ludwig's face, pulling him into a soft kiss.

"You're pleased?" he asked hopefully.

Ludwig nodded, "Ja, I am…" He smiled softly at Feliciano before looking up at his brother, "Stop doing things like this."

Gilbert chuckled lightly, watching the two lovebirds caressing each other. "I will, when you stop liking it."

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please please please leave a review ;3 You know you want to...**


End file.
